Übersetzung Küssen und Rennen (FrUK One Shot)
by Innes01
Summary: Wenn ein Mann sein Geld verliert, wird er alles tun, um mehr zu bekommen. Arthur findet sich in derselben Situation wieder, was wird er tun? Auf jeden Fall etwas für Francis, im Wissen, dass er ihn nicht aufhalten würde. Humor aus Gründen, zum größten Teil wegen des Handlungsstrangs.


Mir gehört nichts! Ich danke **FangirlSinner** , dass ich diese Geschichte übersetzten durfte!

* * *

Warnung(en): Knutscherei, Aneinanderreibenund eine sehr lustige, überraschende Wendung

Ship(s): FrUK

* * *

Arthur tippte leicht mit seinem Fuß auf den Boden und wartete auf die Mittagspause der Versammlung, in der er war. ‚Nur noch fünf Minuten.', dachte er die Silberuhr anschauend und seufzte. Er nahm seinen Stift und begann, auf den Seitenrand seines Blattes zu kritzeln, das vor ihm auf dem dunklen Eichenholztisch lag.

Gegenüber im Raum war ein bestimmter Blonder, der den Engländer anstarrte. Wenn sie einmal nicht stritten, dachte er über Arthur nach (darüber, mit ihm über ‚andere' Dinge zu kämpfen). Ja, der Franzose liebte Arthur, aber hatte es ihm nie direkt ins Gesicht gesagt. Francis passte nicht auf und war im Grunde genommen komplett in seinem ‚Wunderland' verschwunden, aber er wurde herausgerissen, als er das Geräusch der Stühle hörte, die über den Eichenboden kratzten, was bedeutete, dass die Mittagspause gestartet hatte.

„Alles klar, Zeit für Mittagessen.", murmelte Arthur zu sich selbst, stand auf und legte die Papiere in seinen Hefter. Er steckte seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen und schaute nach seiner Brieftasche, fand sie aber nicht. Er suchte verzweifelt in seinen anderen Taschen, aber ohne Glück. Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein, er hatte sie nicht mit. Arthur schaute nochmal auf seine Uhr, er würde keine Zeit haben, in seine Wohnung zurückzugehen, seine Brieftasche zu holen, dann noch zurückzukommen und Essen zu kaufen. Da er ein englischer Gentleman ist, würde er nicht um Geld bitten.

Arthur schaute sich verzweifelt im Raum um und versuchte, jemanden zu sehen, dem er vertrauen könnte, dass er ihm Geld geben könnte. Die meisten Leute in der Versammlung waren bereits ins Esszimmer gegangen, es waren nur noch wenige in der Halle zurückgeblieben.

„Ich könnte einfach nichts essen.", murmelte Arthur und setzte sich in seinen Stuhl zurück. Er dachte genauestens über diese Option nach, die Versammlung würde noch zwei weitere Stunden dauern und er hatte das Frühstück ausgelassen, um nicht zu spät zu kommen. Er seufzte nochmal, er wusste nicht, wie er sich in dieser Situation verhalten sollte. Arthurs Magen knurrte, als er mit einem Grunzen seine Stirn auf dem Tisch ablegte.

Er war einer der wenigen Leute, die noch in der Halle waren und war nicht stolz darauf. Da war das Geräusch eines Stuhles, der zurückgeschoben wurde, gefolgt vom Klappern von Abendschuhen auf dem Boden. Arthur hob seinen Kopf so, dass nun sein Kinn auf dem Tisch ruhte damit er schauen konnte, wer auch immer ging, um Mittag zu essen.

Der langhaarige Franzose summte vor sich hin, als er sein plaumenfarbenes Kleidhemd richtete, das unter seinem braunen Mantel war. Wie konnte Arthur so blind gewesen sein? Francis war die Antwort seiner Probleme. Er hatte immer hochwertige Kleidung, also musste er etwas mehr Geld zum Ausgeben haben. Francis zog seine Brieftasche aus seinen schwarzen Hosen heraus und nahm einen $20 Schein heraus, dann legte er seine Brieftasche wieder zurück.

Arthur lächelte leicht bei seiner Idee, stand auf und lief auf Francis zu. Der Franzose war fast bei der Tür, als Arthur vor ihn trat, immer noch mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. Francis sprang bei dem plötzlichen Erscheinen von Arthur leicht auf und schaute ihn mit seinen saphirblauen Augen an.

„Bonjour, Arthur!", sagte Arthur mit einem breiten Lächeln und einer leichten Rotfärbung in seinem Gesicht. Arthur nickte, als ob er hallo sagen würde, sein eigenes Lächeln gegenüber den Franzosen wurde ein wenig größer. Francis versuchte, um den Briten zu laufen und in den Essensraum zu gelangen, aber Arthur stellte sich wieder vor ihn und blockierte den Weg zur Tür.

„Könntest du dich bewegen s'il vous plaît?", sagte Francis auf seinen Zehenspitzen stehend und schaute über Arthurs Kopf auf die Türöffnung. Arthur schüttelte immer noch lächelnd seinen Kopf als Ablehnung, weshalb Francis eine Augenbraue hob.

„Tut mir Leid, das kann ich nicht tun.", sagte Arthur, schloss seine smaragdgrünen Augen und fuhr mit einer Hand durch sein struppiges Haar. Das erhöhte Francis' Verwirrung nur noch mehr als zuvor. Dass Arthur versuchte, einen verbalen Kampf mit ihm zu provozieren, überraschte ihn sehr. Auch, dass er 15 Zentimeter entfernt von ihm war.

„Und warum nicht?", fragte Francis, nur um umgedreht und gegen die Wand gedrückt zu werden. Francis keuchte und öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Arthur presste seine Lippen auf den langhaarigen Blonden und fühlte dabei seine Stoppeln an seinem Kinn.

Francis weitete seine Augen bei der Aktion des anderen, ließ es aber geschehen. Eine Fantasie des Franzosen wurde war, der Mann, den er liebte, küsste ihn. Francis erwiderte den Kuss, schloss seine Augen und lächelte. Arthur leckte die Unterlippe des anderen, um nach Eintritt zu bitten, welchen Francis ihm erfreut gab. Francis ließ ein Stöhnen in den Kuss heraus, woraufhin Arthur leicht errötete.

Arthur zog sich zurück, um nach Luft zu schnappen und schaute den Franzosen an. Francis konnte nicht ahnen, dass das das war, was Arthur mehr als alles andere machen wollte. Arthur drückte einen weiteren Kuss auf seine Lippen, er rieb sich langsam gegen ihn, weshalb der andere nochmal stöhnte. Francis fuhr mit seiner Hand über den Rücken des anderen und wieder hoch. Arthur rieb sich weiter gegen ihn, immer noch lächelnd.

Arthur hörte mit seinen Bewegungen auf, drückte eine von Francis' Armen gegen die Wand, fuhr mit seiner Hand über die rechte Seite des Franzosen und stoppte bei seiner Hüfte. Francis war beeindruckt von dem, was der Brite konnte. Allein der Fakt, dass er es tat. Arthur zog sich wieder zurück, um zusammen mit dem langhaarigen Blonden zu atmen. Francis keuchte mit verschwommenen Augen und schaute direkt in die smaragdgrünen Augen des Briten.

Beide hatten eine tiefe Errötung auf ihren Gesichtern, als Arthur seine Lippen leckte. Er begann, Francis' Nacken zu küssen und öffnete die ersten drei Knöpfe auf seinem Kleidhemd. Francis lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die cremefarbene Wand und ließ ein weiteres Stöhnen heraus. Arthur hatte komplett vergessen, was er machen würde, er war zu sehr in den Moment gefangen. Er wollte nicht, dass dieser Moment endete. Aber er war auf einer Mission.

Arthur bewegte seine Hände hoch und runter auf der Seite des anderen und ertrank in dem Stöhnen des Franzosen. Der Brite ließ seine Hand in die Tasche des Franzosen gleiten und heilt sich an seiner Brieftasche fest. Arthur zog sie langsam heraus, als er in den Nacken des anderen biss und ihn dann in stiller Entschuldigung leckte. Der Engländer zog sich zurück und legte mit einem Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht einen Schritt zurück. Francis schaute ihn an, sich wundernd, warum er aufhörte. Arthur hielt die dunkelbraune Brieftasche hoch und zwinkerte, woraufhin der Franzose keuchte.

„Arthur, du voleur!", schrie Francis und knöpfte sein Hemd wieder zu. Arthur lachte, als er dem Arm ausweichte, der versuchte, die Brieftasche zu nehmen. Der Engländer legte, immer noch lachend, einen Schritt zurück.

„Tut mir Leid, aber ich muss auch essen! Wir können das aber trotzdem irgendwann nochmal versuchen.", sagte Arthur mit einem Zwinkern, wonach der Franzose leicht errötete und daran dachte, was sie tun würden. Francis wurde vom Geräusch der Tür, die geöffnet wurde und vom Klang der Abendschuhe entlang der Halle, als Arthur mit Francis' Brieftasche in der Hand und einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht aus dem Raum sprintete, aus den Gedanken gerissen

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du das sagen würdest." Francis lächelte sanft, setzte sich in den Stuhl und ruhte seine Hand auf seinem Kinn aus, das mit Stoppeln seines Bartes bedeckt war.

Übersetzung:

Bonjour= Hallo

s'il vous plaît= bitte

voleur= Dieb

Ihr könnt mich gerne benachrichtigen, wenn ich irgendwelche Fehler gemacht habe.


End file.
